


Frustration Like You

by Writing_Goat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Sex mentioned, Tord/Matt/Tom hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was this? Infatuation? Love? Hate? Was Tord alone in this feeling or was there someone out there suffering like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I had a bit to drink. But enjoy this drabble?

The thought of him.  
Oh, how the thought of him pulled at his heart.  
He didn't know if he wanted to sing, or wanted to scream.  
All he knew. Well.  
All he knew it was always wrong.

Tord spent years and years, running back and forth between wanting this person in his arms, to wanting to rip them apart from where they stand.

It was such a dangerous thought. A thought Tord didn't want to hold long in his hands. It made his arms ache from the weight. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around that neck and crush it til all his precious breath was gone.

He was just too much. Too beautiful. Too... Perfect. Intangible. Tord could roll on for hours how it should be impossible for such a person to exist. Paul would remind him it was just infatuation, that it would leave.

It never did.  
Did it?  
Well, after all... There was a time. A time that they all lost their innocence. Their grace.  
They would beat each other and not care for anyone's well being but their own.  
Perhaps that's when the infatuation settled?

No. It was there, not as strong, but still there.  
But, now.. Oh. Now it was back. Stronger than ever.  
With vengeance.

Tord told himself he'd never come back. On the battle field, things were calculated, predictable. As for in that house, it was utter chaos. Nothing was right, nothing was wrong.  
It felt too good to be real. Yet it was overwhelming.

Regardless. Tord knew it was futile to not go back. He spent months training, practicing his body language.

He expected the spear.  
He didn't expect the hug.  
He really didn't expect the tallest of them all to have no recollection of him.

Tord wanted to scream, and rip them apart where they stood. So, naturally. He took it out on Tom. All that pain, the frustration, the internal screaming.  
Maybe they even had a raged induced one night stand that Tom wouldn't care to remember. It was pretty violent, disgusting.

Worst of all he saw them. Why did he have to see them? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he scream?

Why were Matt's eyes locked to his body when Tord saw him?  
Why didn't he chase after Matt when he slammed the door and ran away?  
Why did Tom throw him off and started breaking things?  
Perhaps.  
Maybe.  
Tom and Tord were more alike than they wanted to admit.


End file.
